


Pretty pretty please, Tawney

by TheProfoundBlade



Category: Rectify (TV)
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, F/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Touching, not rape fyi, slight non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProfoundBlade/pseuds/TheProfoundBlade
Summary: Exploring Teddy and Tawney's dynamics a little.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The tenses might be all messed up, was written on the fly and hasn't been betaed.

It's a year in their relationship, and Teddy has been a good boy. Tawney was just so religious, so strong in her faith and that was even better for Teddy. She was so pure. But a year in, with half a six-pack in his system, Teddy really wants to defile that purity a little. Just a little...

He's leaned on over Tawney on the couch as they had been making out, his hand slowly sliding up her bare legs, fingertips brushing past the soft edge of her dress. With a gasp she pulls away, scolding him although rather softly - because nothing about Tawney is harsh - and Teddy pouts as he runs his thumb over her hands. 

"Pretty pretty please, Tawney... Just wanna feel you... Pretty pretty please...."

"Teddy, no!" Tawney insists, clutching harder at the edge of her dress, avoiding Teddy's lips as he's kissing against her neck. He whines and sits a little closer, his hand brushing over hers to grasp slight hold on it.

"Then... Can you feel me, Tawney? Just need to feel you... Pretty pretty please..." He manages to kiss against her soft neck again as he slowly leads her hand to his thigh, continuing the pace as he pushes her hand up towards his bulge in his tight jeans. "Pretty pretty please..."

With a trembling hand, Tawney closes her eyes and swallows thickly as he lets Teddy lead her hand. He's so needy against her throat, pants and mewls escaping him as he's lapping against her neck, his legs spreading wide in his seat as he leads her hand closer.. And closer.. And closer...

"Teddy, please, I-I don't want this-"  
"Aw c'mon now baby," Teddy whispers, pulling back and catching her fluttering eyes, seeing her blushed cheeks, "it ain't a sin just to feel... I won't ask you to do nothin'... Just... Feel how you make me feel, sweet Tawney.."

Finally, their fingertips hit the hot, hard heat trapped in those tight, stonewashed jeans. Tawney makes a little sound as she squeezes her eyes shut once more, Teddy giving a little breathy moan. 

"See now, just like that..."

Slowly he leads her hand to slowly rub up and down his hard, throbbing cock, his legs spread so wide. He leads her hand further down to brush over his junk and he pants, needy and wanton as he rolls his head back against the couch, forcing her hand to press just a little harder.

"Mmm Tawney... Pretty pretty please...."  
"I-I--"

Tawney stutters as she's only just daring to open her eyes, to see what her hand is doing. It's so utterly sinful, not for them yet, so private what he wants her to do-

"Yeah like that baby..."

Teddy is in a trance of his own, guiding Tawney's hand just as he usually would on himself after a long day, sometimes in his truck, sometimes even when Tawney is visiting and he's retreated to the bathroom for a moment. She has such nimble fingers, delicate and soft, and his cock flexes in response to the thought of her grabbing onto it.

"Mmhm..."  
"A-alright Teddy, n-now you got me to feel and that's, that's all I'll do for you-"

She harshly pulls her hand to herself and hops in her seat to get a bit further away, drying off her hand in the soft fabric between them, as though Teddy was filth on his own. Quite rude of her. And insensitive. Teddy sighs and rubs a hands against his eyes, the hand leading Tawney before grasping at the hardness of his poor, neglected, trapped cock. 

"Tawney, please, I mean what's the problem? It ain't like I'm gonna make you do nothin' you don't want-"  
"It is Teddy, I-I-I don't want to do this, alright? I should go-"

Tawney is blushing like mad and it makes Teddy's body heat up even more. He wants to see that blush all over her delicate body, on her slight chest and between her legs--  
She's about to stand up and he grabs her arm quickly, his dark brown eyes shot wide and stern as they look at each other- one more flushed than the other. 

"No please Tawney, pretty please just, just stay at least? I won't... Won't touch nothin' I swear I just... You make a man crazy, you know?"  
"What do you mean?" Tawney asks quietly and looks to Teddy's hand on her arm, and how it softens immediately.   
"You're just so god damn precious Tawney... Pure and.. Pretty like porcelain-"

With one hand rubbing against the base of his clothed cock and the other brushing softly up Tawney's arm, Teddy sits forward to close in on her again, his lips parting in quiet pants. 

"Ain't seen anyone as pretty as you, Tawney... And I ain't about to ruin your purity... I swear, alright? Just... You love me, don't you?"  
"I... I do, Teddy, you know that-"

Tawney swallows again as her eyes follow Teddy's hand as it moves from her arm to her stomach, thumb softly flicking upwards against her breast. 

"And I love you Tawney, so much.. 's why I'm like this in the first place, you know? I wanna make love to you so bad Tawney but I know we waitin' for our marriage... And I love that, I just..."

His hand in his crotch finds the tight button and opens it, nimble thumb quietly pushing the zipper down. Meanwhile his hand on Tawney is brushing slowly upwards while his lips find hers again, a quiet moan escaping him. 

"I'm a full-blooded man Tawney... And men got needs... I can do it myself but.. Pretty pretty please, stay.. Let me feel you a lil... You won't have to do nothin'..."

Tawney surely whispered a please but Teddy didn't hear it. He was far too busy kissing against her lips and touching her breasts, the sound of his hand against the soft fabric competing with the sound of Teddy's needy pants as he licks into her mouth. Desperation always tasted so sweet. He manages to push his hand into his pants and gives a choked whine against her as he rubs his thumb over his throbbing cockhead, smearing the precome over it and under. For a moment he entertained the thought of grabbing her hand again - but she was so pliant right now, letting him touch and kiss and take as he pleased... Better not risk it.

Although it's a tight fit, Teddy is able to touch and feel and rub himself slowly, the head of his red dick peeking out from his jeans as he's curling in his back a little as to be able to both jerk himself but still keep a hold on Tawney, kissing her sloppy, grope her beautiful breasts. She's so quiet, little gasps escaping her every so often when Teddy's hand grasps a little harder. She's so innocent...

"Teddy please," she begs quietly, her hands finding his on her chest, trying to push him away softly - as though she doesn't want to hurt him.  
"What baby," he whispers in return, clenching his dick in the palm of his hand, a little mewl escaping him.  
"Please, c-can't you do that in... private?"  
"Ain't noone gonna come home tonight Tawney-"  
"N-no I mean, in... in your bedroom or, or just-" 

As she's speaking, Teddy laps his way down her throat again, his hand having escaped from hers to move up, thumb starting to trace underneath her jaw. She smelled like roses, tasted like the sweetest sugar-

"Pretty pretty please," he drawls, long and slow and sweet, "Tawney... I love ya Tawney..."  
"Teddy- Teddy stop!" 

Finally Tawney had enough and knocked Teddy's hand away, pulling away and jumping up from her seat. She covered her chest with her arms and looked down at Teddy with an expression that read both disgust, but mostly pity. Not something Teddy appreciated. Sighing hard and stopping his touches on himself, Teddy looked up at her. Why couldn't she just give him this? This one little thing? He wasn't even doing anything to her...

"Tawney, please, I was close I promise-"  
"N-no, Teddy, I don't want to know that! W-we're not married yet and I made a promise to, to myself and to God that I wouldn't ever... ever-"   
"Ugh, fine! Jeez Tawney you don't have to yell at me alright, I feel bad enough already for sittin' here like this in front of you-"

Trying to avoid her judgmental looks, Teddy tucked himself in and surged to a stand, groaning in annoyance as he was about to step away from the couch. But the quiet little voice of Tawney made him stop in his tracks, his dick throbbing once and hard as a response.

"W-wait, Teddy, I don't mean to make you.. you know. Feel bad. Or... or feel like this."  
"Well, you do Tawney. Ain't nothin' you can do about it... or me, for that matter." 

It was quiet for a moment, the whole house suddenly very quiet. Teddy was glad his parents were out of town, that Amantha was out getting high somewhere. Although he had hoped the evening with Tawney wasn't going to end like this.

"..how can I make it better?"

Tawney's question had Teddy turn to look over his shoulder, and his rock-hard dick to flex one more time. Alright, so maybe the night wasn't going to end with him jerking it in the bathroom one more time. 

"Just... let me touch? Like before? You don' have to touch me at all Tawney. If you don't want to..." 

He had turned around as he was talking, his hands pushing at his pants while he was looking at her. The heavy thud of his jeans hitting the floor had Tawney blink a little hard, looking away from what was displayed in front of her now. Teddy, with his hard dick making his underwear bulge and tent, his thumbs pressing against the elastic band. His dick was smearing more of that slick, making the wet spot in front of it all grow just a little larger.

It felt a little awkward for a moment, Teddy dropping back down to sit on the couch, Tawney quietly and timidly moving over to sit next to him. Her hands were folded in her lap and she was chewing her lip, while Teddy was rubbing over himself again with one hand, the other brushing up Tawney's tense back.

"Pretty please Tawney... Kiss me, please?"

His voice was so soft and pleading, making Tawney turn to look at him over her shoulder. She didn't want to notice what he was doing to himself. Instead, looking at his dark eyes would have to do. Would have to be enough of a distraction.

"Can you not... talk?" she asked quietly, turning around and closer to him, keeping her eyes sternly locked on his. "I don't like you talking... so... filthy."  
"I'll be good," Teddy whispered as he drew her closer with a hand in her hair, "promise."

With a wanton moan, Teddy kissed Tawney again, eyes closing and head tilting to kiss her deep, lick against her lips and bite softly at her plump, pink lower lip. She was quietly panting too, the hand in her hair making her gasp ever so slightly when it grabbed a little hard, pushing her even closer. But even still, her hands were closed together in a tight fist between her thighs. Not that Teddy had enough hands to touch her, anyway. The other hand was plenty busy being pushed into the underwear again and grasping around his hard, damp cock, his fingers finding his own slick to make the glide a little easier. It seemed he liked this far more than he expected, and as she gasped one more time against his lips he moaned in return, a globule of slick escaping his flexing cock. 

Pretty as porcelain, this girl... pure as fresh-fallen snow...

"Mm Tawney," he drawled between kisses, "God Tawney you're so-"  
"Stop talking," she urged, quietly, "please-"  
"Bossy huh," he grinned, "I like that."

He did was he was told, dutiful young boy as he was, and continued touching himself while his beautiful girlfriend indulged him, starting to kiss a little wetter, a little deeper. And to Teddy, it just seemed like she actually enjoyed it. Hell she probably would've jumped his bones if she weren't so... Well. Tawney-like. Perfect.

Far too pristine for this young boy.

Moaning against her lips, Teddy pulled out his dick from its confinements and sighed from the feeling, freedom to just jerk as usual but this time with a pretty girl next to him. He imagined her velvet lips kissing the crown of his dick, her soft tongue licking little innocent kitty-licks against his leaking hole, kissing so innocently while batting her beautiful big eyes up at him-

"Ah Tawney-" he whined, twisting his wrist as his fist started moving faster and faster, "p-pretty pretty please Tawney-"  
"W-What Teddy, I-" 

His hand in her hair clenched tighter, his arm fighting his mind. He wanted to press her down, make her swallow him down in one movement, make her choke on it-

"Please t-touch me Tawney, pretty pl-"

She shut him up by kissing him, one of her hands flying up to grasp against his chest as she whined in her throat. Teddy couldn't tell if it was a pleased whine or not. All he could tell was that he liked it. A lot.  
Muffled moans escaped him as she continued to kiss him, even when he tossed his head back against the couch while his hand was jerking in a steady, fast, twisting rhythm. A broken sob escaped him as he finally came, smearing filthy against his fingers, dripping onto his underwear and his dark t-shirt. Tawney was clinging on to his chest as though her life depended on it. She just didn't want to see what was going on. It was all just normal, kissing, making out. Nothing sinful happening here, with her help. None at all.

Slowing down, Teddy was mewling and whining against Tawney's lips, his curls disheveled and messy as he twisted against her, his hand in her hair moving to her neck, brushing soft and tender against her. His other hand was busy teasing himself of the last filthy drops, thumb smearing over his sensitive cockhead. Yeah, this would keep him going for a long while, still.

"Thank you Tawney," he whispered against her lips as his breathing had calmed down and their kissing turned to nothing, just panting against each other's lips.   
"Don't talk." she stressed again.

Teddy nodded with a panted smile and wrapped his arm around her, humming against her lips one last time. She didn't touch him, but she had gotten a bit closer to the impurity... and the fun. 

Teddy was more excited for the marriage now than he had been in the last long while.


End file.
